dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greyhawk pantheon
The Greyhawk pantheon is a large collection of deities worshiped on Oerth, the planet of the World of Greyhawk. Members : Full list: Category:Greyhawk deities Over a hundred deities are worshiped in the Flanaess continent of Oerth. Most can be divided into one of several sub-pantheons based on the peoples who originally worshiped them. Baklunish The most powerful Baklunish deity is Istus, goddess of fate.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190. Al'Akbar is a Baklunish man who rose to the status of demigod following the destruction of the Baklunish Empire in the Twin Cataclysms. Xan Yae is a popular goddess of twilight, worshipped by warrior-monks, mystics and those who wish to master the arts of stealth. Her servant Zuoken, demigod of physical fitness and the unarmed martial arts, is popularly followed by monks and practicioners of the psionic arts. Geshtai is a water goddess. Mouqol is god of trade. Ancient Baklunish legend speaks of the Five-Fold Deity.Living Greyhawk Journal #1, p.7. Oeridian Many Oeridian deities are linked by family ties. Hextor, god of conquest, and Heironeous, god of honor, are half-brothers.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190. Procan, the Storm Lord, is a god of the seas. He is the father of the four wind deities Atroa, Sotillon, Telchur and Wenta, and his eldest son, the sky god Velnius. Zilchus, god of wealth, is husband of Sotillon, goddess of summer, and brother to Kurell, god of theft. Fharlanghn, god of travel on land, is the brother of Celestian, god of the stars. Pholtus is the god of light. Cyndor is the god of time, who leads Merikka, goddess of agriculture. Bleredd is the god of the forge who taught ironworking to the Oeridians long ago, and husband of Ulaa the Stonewife, goddess of mountains. Delleb is the god of study, while Lirr is the goddess of poetry and art. Erythnul is the god of slaughter. Flan The Flan, who first inhabited the Flanaess continent named for their people, still worship their ancient gods, and the ruins of incredibly old temples to these deities can still occasionally be found. Beory, Oerth Mother, is an ancient nature goddess worshiped since ancient times as a representation of nature. She is personified in recent times as the goddess Berei.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190. Obad-Hai is another nature god revered by the ancient Flan as a god of summer. Pelor is the ancient Flan sun god, and is now widely popular among all peoples. Rao, god of peace, is the older brother to Allitur, god of ethics and tradition, and master of Zodal, god of mercy and hope. A cult in Medegia worshipped Allitur under the alias Stern Alia.The Scarlet Brotherhood (1999), p.21. Nerull is a widely known god of death. Myhriss is the goddess of romance and beauty. Other mysterious religions followed by the ancient Flan include Old Faith, an animistic religion; Mok'Slyk, a mysterious entity known as The Serpent who is something other than a deity; and the Earth Dragon.A1-4 Scourge of the Slave Lords (1986). Suel The Suel pantheon are ruled by Lendor, god of time and study, from whom the rest of the Suel pantheon are descended. Kord is a popular god of strength. He is the son of Phaulkon, god of air and archery, and Syrul, goddess of lies, and grandson of Lendor. Dalt is the god of portals, and brother of Vatun, a winter god worshipped relatively recently by barbarians descended from the Suloise. Norebo is a god of luck and lover of the goddess of magic Wee Jas. Osprem is the peaceful sea goddess, and estranged husband of Xerbo, god of sailing and money. Llerg, called Hlerg by the jungle savages, is a god of strength. Lydia is the goddess of music and knowledge. Bralm is the goddess of industriousness. Some once-popular Suel gods later abandoned that people, or changed to adapt to a new generation. The monstrous Beltar, once goddess of mines, was supplanted by other gods and now serves as a goddess of hate. Her enemy, the mountain god Jascar, is brother to Fortubo, another mountain god who switched allegiance to the dwarves after the Suloise bred the evil derro. Wastri, the Hopping Prophet, is worshipped by the bullywug frog-peoples despite his dogma of human superiority. Phyton, once a nature god, gradually also became a god of farming. Pyremius, god of poison, murdered Ranet, goddess of fire, and acquired her portfolio.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190. Touv The Touv of Hepmonaland worship a pantheon of eleven known gods.The Scarlet Brotherhood (1999), p.39-43. The Touv pantheon's leader and creator is Urot, god of prosperity. Urot created Nola, the sun goddess, and Vogan, god of storms. Breeka, the goddess of living things, is the daughter of Nola and Vogan. Breeka is the mother of Katay, god of decay, who has no father. Xanag, daughter of Nola, is the goddess of metal and beauty. Kundo, the god of building and music, is the daughter of Xanag and Vogan. The evil god Meyanok was born of darkness and pain. He has three children: Vara, goddess of nightmares; Damaran, god of vermin, and Berna, god of passion. Olman The Olman pantheon has changed considerably over time, and which gods are included, and which is considered the head of the pantehon, vary considerably even between groups of people. The Olman of the Tilvanot Peninsula worship at least six deities: Camazotz, god of bats; Huhueteotl, god of fire; Mictlantecuhtli, god of death; Quetzalcoatl, god of birds and snakes; Tezcatlipoca, god of the sun and moon; and Tlaloc, god of rain.The Scarlet Brotherhood (1999), p.39-43.. The Olman of the Sea Princes most highly revere Chitza-Atlan, god of the gateway to the underworld.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, p.100.. The ancient Olman worshiped Coatlicue.C1 The Hidden Shrine of Lost Tamoachan. p.16. Non-human deities The elves worship the Seldarine, a pantheon of elven deities. It is led by Corellon Larethian, creator god of elves, and his wife Sehanine Moonbow, goddess of dreams. The Seldarine elven pantheon also includes Aerdrie Faenya, goddess of birds and sky; Erevan Ilsere, god of mischief; Hanali Celanil, goddess of romance; Labelas Enoreth, god of time; and Solonor Thelandira, god of archery. Other elven gods not of the Seldarine include Rillifane Rallathil, the Leaflord; Skerrit the Forester; Deep Sashelas, the aquatic deity; Lolth, spider goddess of the drow;The Gods of the Elves, Dragon Magazine #60 (Apr 1982), p.9-12. and Ye'Cind, elven bard/wizard ascended to demigod status. The dwarven pantheon is led by Moradin, creator of dwarvenkind, and includes Clangeddin Silverbeard, god of war; Dumathoin, god of secrets; Abbathor, god of greed, Vergadain, god of luck, Berronar Truesilver, goddess of truth,The Gods of the Dwarves, Dragon Magazine #58 (Feb 1982), p.31-35. and Muamman Duathal, god of travel.From the Ashes, Atlas, p.94-96. The halfling pantheon is led by Yondalla, but also includes Sheela Peryroyl, goddess of agriculture; Arvoreen, god of warriors; Cyrrollalee, goddess of friendship; Urogalan, the earth god; and Brandobaris, god of thieves.The Gods of the Halflings, Dragon Magazine #59 (Mar 1982), p.52-55. The gnomish pantheon is led by Garl Glittergold. It includes Baervan Wildwanderer, god of adventure; the evil god Urdlen; Segojan Earthcaller, god of nature, Flandal Steelskin, god of metalworking,The Gods of the Gnomes, Dragon Magazine #61 (May 1982), p.31-33. Baravar Cloakshadow, god of illusion, and Gaerdal Ironhand, god of protection and combat.Demihuman Powers, From the Ashes (1992), Atlas, p.96. Monstrous deities The orc pantheon is led by Gruumsh. Less well known are Shargaas the Night Lord; Yurtrus, god of death; Ilneval, warrior god and lieutenant of Gruumsh; Luthic, wife of Gruumsh; and Bahgtru, strength god and son of Gruumsh and Luthic.The Gods of the Orcs, Dragon Magazine #62 (Jun 1982), p.28-32. Among the other monstrous gods are Kurtulmak, god of kobolds, his demigod servant Dakarnok, and Gaknulak, kobold god of stealth;Demihuman Powers, From the Ashes (1992), Atlas, p.96. Malglubiyet, god of the goblins and hobgoblins, his goblin servant Khurgorbaeyag and hobgoblin lieutenant Nomog-Geaya; and Yeenoghu, sole god of gnolls....but not least: The Humanoids, Dragon Magazine #63 (Jul 1982), p.25-31. Raxivort is worshiped by xvarts, a rare species of blue-skinned goblin.Dragon Magazine #64 (Aug 1982), p.13.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190. The bugbears worship Hruggek, god of battle, and Grankhul, god of stealth, while the ogres, along with some hill giants and ettins, worship Grolanator, a god of war.Demihuman Powers, From the Ashes (1992), Atlas, p.96. The drow unanimously worship Lolth, but minor drow deities subject to Lolth's servitude include Kiaransali, goddess of slavery; Keptolo, god of drow males; and Zinzerena, a goddess of outcasts and assassination.Vault of the Drow, Dragon Magazine #298 (Aug 2002), p.72-87. The male drow of some worlds worship Vhaerun,Monster Mythology (1992)., but his active opposition to Lolth's ways are not tolerated in drow society. At least one storm giant, Hierranea, is a cleric of Stronmaus, the sky god of giants.Ivid the Undying (1995), p.139-140. The giants of some worlds also worship Annam, Hiatea, Grolantor, Iallanis, Karontor, Memnor, Skoraeus Stonebones and Diancastra,Monster Mythology (1992). although how widely they are worshiped by the giants of the Flanaess is not widely known. The derro deity DiirkaLT3 The Doomgrinder, p.33. (also called Diirinka) was the first derro, who stole divine power from his brother Diinkarazan and an illithid deity named IlsensineLegacies of the Suel Imperium, Dragon Magazine #241, p.38-54. Numerous other monsters have their own deity, including Blibdoolpoolp (kuo-toa), Semuanya (lizardmen)U2 Danger at Dunwater (1982), Sekolah (sahuagin)U3 The Final Enemy (1983)., Squerrit (wererats)WGR4 The Marklands (1993), p.82. and Vaprak (ogres).WGR1 Greyhawk Ruins (1990), p.2. No specific people Some popular deities are associated with no particular ancient culture, perhaps due to being new, or exceptionally widely known even long ago. Boccob, god of magic and knowledge, is one such deity. Elhonna is the god of forests, though long known to the elves as Ehlenestra. Incabulous is a god of pestilence and famine. Joramy is a goddesss of fire.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190. Trithereon is a god of liberty and self-defense who has become popular in recent centuries. Olidammara is a popular roguish god of music, wine, and lusty pursuits, credited with helping the luck goddess Rudd ascend to demigod status. Ralishaz is a chaotic god or goddess of bad luck and insanity. Tharizdun is a dark god who seeks the annihilation of all things. He is hated by all other gods, and worshiped only by the truly insane. The demigod Iuz rules an empire in the Flanaess. Saint Cuthbert is a god of common sense, said to visit Oerth from time to time. Vecna is the god of secrets, an ancient Flan lich-king ascended to deityhood long ago. Mayaheine, a paladin of Pelor, recently ascended to demigod status. Zagyg, the mad Arch-Mage, is an insane wizard who became a demigod following an infamous stint as mayor of the Free City of Greyhawk. The autumnal equinox was once sacred to an Autumn Goddess who is no longer remembered.Dragon Magazine Annual #4, p20. Minor cults Numerous minor or regional cults to hero-deities, quasi-deities or demons exist in the Flanaess, or have existed at one point. Several heroes of Oerth habe ascended to the status of quasi-deities or hero-deities, a rank of divinity below demigod. The list includes Heward, Keoghtom, Murlynd, Daern, Johydee, Nolzur, Quaal, Tuerny, and Kelanen, the Prince of Swords.Greyhawk's World, Dragon Magazine #71 (Mar 1983), p.19-22. The hero deities Azor'alq, Charmalaine, Daoud, Gadhelyn, Gendwar Argrim, Kuroth, Nazarn, Roykyn, Tsolorandril, and Vathris have regional following.Living Greyhawk Journal 3 (2001). Rauxes, former capital of the Great Kingdom, briefly followed a cult to Baalzy, a cover identity for the devil lord Baael.WG8 Fate of Istus, p.69. A cult to Kyuss saw a brief resurgence around 596 CY. Some of the ancient Aerdy worshiped Ahmon-Ibor, better known as Demogorgon, the demon prince.Dragon Magazine #290, p.102. Cults to demon princes Orcus and Dagon exist in the Hool Marshes.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, p.153.By the Wayside, Dungeon Magazine #19 (Oct 1989), p.4-13.. The evil deities Dargeshaad, Ereshkigal, once had a following.Return to the Tomb of Horrors, p.157. Other non-divine entities with cult followings on Oerth include the spirit naga Explicitica Defilus,Against the Cult of the Reptile God (1982). A bizarre Cult of the Stones worship enchanted glowstones atop the fortifications of the city of Rel Deven.Ivid the Undying (1995), p.138. Worship Most members of the Greyhawk pantheon are worshiped individually, rather than as a group. The most common exceptions are the various racial pantheons, such as those of the dwarves, elves and gnomes.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, p.19-21. The four Oeridian gods of the seasons (Atroa, Sotillon, Wenta and Telchur) and the weather god Velnius are sometimes worshipped a a group.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, p.19-21. Although many people worship a deity of their own racial or cultural pantheon, it is not unheard of for individuals to worship outside of this category.Dragon Magazine #64 (Aug 1982), p.13. Many gods, such as the Flan sun deity Pelor, are popular among humans of all ethnic backgrounds. Some human deities, including Elhonna, Ulaa, Fortubo, Jascar and Bleredd are popular among elves or dwarves, while the evil human gods Hextor, Erythnul, Nerull, Syrul and Beltar are worshipped by many orcs and goblinoids.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, p.19-21. Most people in the Flanaess pray or pay tribute to more than one deity, asking favor from each in some role of everyday life. Certain human kingdoms endorse the worship of a specific deity.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, p.19-21. Publication history AD&D 1st edition The non-human deities of Corellon Larethian, Moradin, Garl Glittergold, Yondalla and Gruumsh appeared in Deities & Demigods (1980). These were made canonically part of the World of Greyhawk in Dragon Magazine #64, which also added the xvart deity Raxivort.Dragon Magazine #64 (Aug 1982), p.13. However, the humans of the World of Greyhawk lacked a pantheon of deities until a series of Dragon Magazine articles beginning with The Deities & Demigods of the World of Greyhawk in Dragon Magazine #67 (Nov 1992), p. 23-26.The Deities & Demigods of the World of Greyhawk, Dragon Magazine #67 (Nov 1992), p. 23-26. This article introduced Heironeous, his half-brother Hextor, Iuz (originally introduced as a warlord in the World of Greyhawk Folio (1980)), and St. Cuthbert of the Cudgel. These were followed in successive articles by Celestian, Fharlanghn, Elhonna, Pholtus and Trithereon in Dragon #68; Istus and Obad-Hai in Dragon #69; Boccob, Zagyg, and Olidammara in Dragon #70; and Erythnul, Incabulos, Nerull, Ralishaz and Wastri in Dragon #71. Dragon #71 also introduced Kelanen and deified Heward, Keoughtom, Murlynd, Daern, Johydee, Nolzur, Quaal and Tuerny and made those part of the World of Greyhawk.Greyhawk's World, Dragon Magazine #71 (Mar 1983), p.19-22. Tharizdun first appeared in The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun (1982).The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun (1982). The World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983) boxed set included many of these deities, now sorted by ethnic origin and listed by divine rank, and added forty new gods: Allitur, Atroa, Beltar, Beory, Berei, Bleredd, Bralm, Cyndor, Delleb, Fortubo, Geshtai, Joramy, Kord, Kurell, Lendor, Lirr, Llerg, Lydia, Myhriss, Norebo, Pelor, Phaulkon, Phyton, Procan, Pyremius, Rao, Rudd, Sotillon, Syrul, Telchur, Ulaa, Velnius, Wee Jas, Wenta, Xan Yae, Xerbo, Zilchus, Zodal, and Zuoken.World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), Guide, p.63-78. Tharizdun was also described in this book. A series of articles in Dragon Magazine #58-63 introduced the extended dwarven, elven, halfling, gnomish and orcish pantheons, along with deities of the hobgoblins, goblins and kobolds.The Gods of the Dwarves, Dragon Magazine #58 (Feb 1982), p.31-35.The Gods of the Halflings, Dragon Magazine #59 (Mar 1982), p.52-55.The Gods of the Elves, Dragon Magazine #60 (Apr 1982), p.9-12.The Gods of the Gnomes, Dragon Magazine #61 (May 1982), p.31-33.The Gods of the Orcs, Dragon Magazine #62 (Jun 1982), p.28-32....but not least: The Humanoids, Dragon Magazine #63 (Jul 1982), p.25-31. In Dragon #71 (Mar 1983), p.5, Gygax declared these a canon part of the World of Greyhawk. Unearthed Arcana (1985) collected these deities into a single list. AD&D 2nd edition Mayaheine appeared in the From the Ashes (1992) boxed set. This book also introduced numerous demi-human deities to the setting, including Baravar Cloakshadow, Muamman Duathal, Gaerdal Ironhand, Hruggek, Grankhul, Gaknulak, and Grolantor.From the Ashes, Atlas, p.94-96. Monster Mythology (1992), p.128, asserts that Lolth and Blibdoolpoolp are part of the World of Greyhawk. Monster Mythology (1992) details numerous non-human deities.Monster Mythology (1992). While it states that these deities form the non-human pantheons of all worlds by default, they are frequently omitted from lists of Greyhawk deities. However, numerous such deities were included in the Living Greyhawk deities list (2002), and many appear in canon Greyhawk works. The derro deities Diirka (Diirinka) and Diinkarazan and illithid deity Ilsensine appeared in Dragon Magazine #241 (Nov 1997), p.40-41.Legacies of the Suel Imperium, Dragon Magazine #241, p.38-54. The Player's Guide to Greyhawk (1998) introduced Dalt, Jascar, Osprem, Raxivort, Vatun and Al'Akbar; deified Ye'Cind and Kyuss; and formally defined Vecna, Daern and Johydee's portfolios.Player's Guide to Greyhawk, p.19-20. The Scarlet Brotherhood (1999) detailed the Touv and Olman pantheons, although the Olman pantheon is drawn from Aztec, Incan or Mayan mythos and formed the basis of The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan (1980). That adventure references the gods Camazotz, Apocatequil, Hurakanl, Chitza-Atlan and Tlazoteotl, many of whom are described in Deities & Demigods (1980). It also names Alia, a goddess later equated with Allitur.The Scarlet Brotherhood (1999), p.21. D&D 3rd edition Numerous Greyhawk deities are detailed in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000), p.164-190. Additionally, numerous Greyhawk deities appear in the core Player's Handbook (2000): Boccob, Elhonna, Erythnul, Fharlanghn, Heironeous, Hextor, Kord, Nerull, Obad-Hai, Olidammara, Pelor, St. Cuthbert, Vecna, Wee Jas, along with the racial deities Corellon Larethian, Garl Glittergold, Gruumsh, Moradin and Yondalla.D&D 3.5 Player's Handbook (2003), p.106-108. Living Greyhawk Gazeteer #3 introduced the hero-deities Azor'alq, Charmalaine, Daoud, Gadhelyn, Gendwar Argrim, Kuroth, Nazarn, Roykyn, and Tsolorandril. It also described the previously-named Daern, Johydee, Kelanen, Keoghtom, Kyuss and Murlynd. Dragon Magazine issue #298 established the drow deities Keptolo and Zinzerena, and introduces Kiaransali to the World of Greyhawk.Vault of the Drow, Dragon Magazine #298 (Aug 2002), p.72-87. D&D 4th edition No World of Greyhawk publications appeared in D&D 4th edition. However, certain deities of Greyhawk appear in the Dawn War pantheon, including Corellon, Gruumsh, Kord, Moradin, Pelor, Sehanine, Tharizdun, and Vecna. D&D 5th edition Several deities of Greyhawk appear in the Player's Handbook (2014): Beory, Boccob, Celestian, Elhonna, Erythnul, Fharlanghn, Heironeous, Hextor, Kord, Incabulos, Istus, Iuz, Nerull, Obad-Hai, Olidammara, Pelor, Pholtus, Ralishaz, Rao, S. Cuthbert, Tharizdun, Trithereon, Ulaa, Vecna and Wee Jas; likewise the non-human deities including Bahamut, Corellon Larethian, Garl Glittergold, Gruumsh, Lolth, Moradin, Sehanine Moonbow, Tiamat and Yondalla.D&D 5e Player's Handbook (2014), p.295-296. References Category:Pantheons